When We Got Home
by annieXforeverdawn
Summary: Another scene i imagined from breakingdawn, when Bella arrives back home from Isle Esme. The story is told from Edward's point of view... please, any feedback at all is very much appreciated and dont hesitate to write me :  sorry bout the notes at the end


She didn't talk to me all the way from Isle Esme to the mainland. She was quiet all the way through Rio to the airport, and allowed me to tow her silently through passport control and the terminals. I expected this was because she was angry with me, and I didn't blame her – despite my promises, I had put her in danger again.

The waiting was agony. Why did the pilots take so long to get ready, why did the air hostesses insist on stopping for a chat and a coffee before boarding, and why, _why_ were humans so slow in simply getting on a plane?

Unfortunately, in the rush to leave I hadn't managed to get us first class seats – the economy section wasn't bad, but the seats were too small for me to do much more than put an arm around her and grip her hand in mine. She was still quiet on the flight, and now I assumed she was tired. I got the flight attendant to bring her a pillow and a blanket, but she insisted she was fine. I slid down the window just in case she changed her mind.

She did about the blanket, though it was probably my skin rather than tiredness. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes - but I doubted she was asleep.

Inside my head, my self loathing was growing more and more prominent like a stagnant puddle. I berated myself: how could I have put her in danger _again_? Why had it not occurred to me to take precautions? I kicked, no, stabbed myself mentally. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_…

Now who knows what would come out of this mess? We had to get it out of her, and quickly. After mere days of conception, look how much it had grown already. The devilish thing would be strong, and grow stronger ever faster unless we put an end to it. It could be stronger than its mother, even now. I pictured it as a demon with gleaming red eyes bulging out of its cold white head, glaring at me, while it wrapped its icy fingers around its adoring mother's neck, tightening…

Bella stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She frowned, and opened the window to check where we were. The plane was circling over Seattle now. I kissed the top of her head.

"We'll be there soon," I told her soothingly. "Very soon. And then we can speak to Carlisle and get this sorted out."

For a second, I saw a fleeting flash of fear flicker over her face, but it vanished almost immediately as she recomposed herself.

By the time we reached the ground, she seemed edgy. Her eyes darted around, leaning out of her seat to check whether the plane had stopped moving yet, chewing her lip. As soon as the seatbelt lights pinged off and the pilot announced our arrival she jumped out of her chair. I seized her hand and kept it securely in mine through the airport and down to the luggage belt. It took an agonizingly long time for it to start up, and I waited impatiently for our suitcases to round the corner. When they finally arrived, I pulled them of so quickly that several people stared. I reprimanded myself for this inhuman show of speed.

We walked fast. Bella, her hand still encased in mine, craned her neck, stretching up on tiptoe as if looking for someone.

"They're over there," I told her, indicating to a marble pillar to the left of the crowd.

"Oh, right." They were the first words she'd said since we left Isle Esme.

I kept hold of her hand until we were in plain sight of Carlisle and Rose, hiding in the shadow of the wide pillar, but as soon as we were free of the throng, she broke free and ran towards them.

"Oh, _Rose_!"

And to my great surprise, Rose opened her arms and let Bella charge into them, enveloping her in a fierce hug. At first I was aghast, but then as Rosalie's golden eyes met my own, I saw their plan.

"No!" I snarled.

She glared back. "You're not going to do this Edward. You can't."

Before my temper could get the better of me, Carlisle laid a restraining hand on my arm. _Calm, my son._

Aloud, he said, "Let's get home before you start arguing, shall we? We have much to discuss."

"Discuss," I spat bitterly, but I grabbed Bella's hand again and we followed the others to the car.

The ride home was deathly silent, the only sound being the purr of Carlisle's black sedan, and the light sound of Bella's heartbeat, pumping a little faster than normal. She stayed awake the whole time, quiet, face turned towards the window – it was pale and deep in her eyes I thought I could see fear stirring where she thought I couldn't see it.

Carlisle was concentrating hard on the road, though he didn't need to. I knew he was avoiding any thought that could light the bonfire prematurely. Rosalie did no such thing.

_You know she wants to keep it, Edward._

I growled softly.

_You'll see. _She seemed almost smug. _Everyone at the house knows about it. Esme wants to keep it too. _

Carlisle interjected into our non-verbal conversation. _I know you two are talking!_

I nodded tightly. Carlisle sent Rosalie a warning glance. His lips moved so fast and low I knew Bella wouldn't see, nor realise he was reprimanding her.

_Talking! _she scoffed, but kept her thoughts to a mental mutter.

As soon as we had pulled up in front of the house she was in my arms and I was carrying her inside, almost as desperate to leave Rosalie than to get Bella inside. Alice met me by the door. Bella managed a smile.

"Hey, Alice."

Alice pulled Bella into a tight hug, and then held her at arm's length. She gasped softly.

"Already…" she murmured, running a finger over the small but distinctive lump that had already formed on her abdomen. Bella's smile seemed frozen in place. I ushered her into the living room.

"Where's Jazz?" I asked over my shoulder, as Bella sat down onto the sofa.

She shrugged. "Hunting."

"Ah."

_He doesn't agree with Rosalie. _

"Good."

_Emmett does though. Of course._

I snorted.

Rosalie and Carlisle bustled into the room, each dragging a suitcase.

"Do you mind if we go up to my study? It is a rather… better place for discussing."

I scooped Bella into my arms at once and flew with her to Carlisle's office. The warm industrious smell of leather-bound books heeded my senses as I laid her on the couch there. A split second later Carlisle and Rose were in the room too.

"Bella," Carlisle said gently. "Do you mind if I take a quick look at you?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head.

"Very well. Would you mind just lying down and keeping still?"

She did as he asked and Carlisle put his golden-blonde head close to her stomach, pressing his ear against her abdomen; he didn't need a stethoscope. His long white hands traced over the bump that had already formed.

"Hard," he muttered. "The membrane is strong… that might make it more difficult… I guess I'd better do that bit."

I heard Bella catch her breath. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"That bit?" Her high clear voice rang through the room, sharp and bell-like. "What do you mean?"

"Rose, you know we can't - "

"Of course we can keep it!" she interrupted, voice a little louder. "Think Carlisle – this baby could be the only of its kind." Her gold eyes were hungry, burning with desire as they locked on Bella's stomach. "Think of the possibilities…"

"Rose!" I snapped. "Stop it!"

She glared. "Stay out of this."

"Me? Stay out of this?" My temper, so close to breaking point, was rising. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Neither do you!" she retorted. "Edward, this baby has such potential, such chance! Growing up in this world!" Her face was glowing with the prospect of it, and I could see her repressed maternal instincts were taking over, had already conquered every aspect of her thoughts since the opportunity arose. I knew she had reason to want this thing, knew that her whole human life had been leading up to a family before an impermeable barrier made that impossible.

How stupid of me not to think she wouldn't take Bella's side while we were still on the island. It seemed like a century ago, even to me, the immortal, that Bella lay sleeping in my arms, just as the pink light of dawn was spreading across the dewy sky, that first night, our midnight swim, all of it; it seemed far distant, surreal, almost in a different era.

I should have known something would happen. It had been perfect, every second of our honeymoon until the very last day. This kind of flawless, blissful perfection just couldn't be for us – not the vampire-human combination, the coupling which went against every law of nature. It had almost been like I had been human with her for two glorious weeks, stealing hours from a life as a different species. But life could not continue like this.

I should have known something would go wrong.

"Rose," I said, forcing my voice to be calm. "However much potential this baby would have, I think its best to just get it out of her before it can hurt her."

I heard Bella gasp, but didn't turn around.

"We won't allow it."

_We_? So they were a team now, were they? "Oh, yes, you will."

"Edward, it's her choice - "

"It's mine too! And don't you dare go influencing her, Rose! You are not part of this!"

She stared hard at me. I avoided looking at her.

"Edward, look at me."

I slowly turned my head to meet her piercing gaze.

"It's for the best."

"It is _not _for the best. Rose, this thing could kill her!"

"But it might not!" she shot back. "It's half human too, remember."

"Ah, Rose!" I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Who else have you been feeding this insanity to?"

She glared. "Insanity?"

While we were bickering, Carlisle had continued to examine Bella, a slight frown marring his handsome face.

"We'll have to do it soon. It's growing."

"All the more reason to wait then," interjected Rosalie.

"How so?" I demanded.

"Well, it means we can get a better chance to study it - think, Edward, it's the only one of its kind in existence!" Her voice and eyes burned with passion, but I could see deeper than those.

"You're a rotten liar, Rosalie."

"What do you mean?"

"You're forgetting I can see exactly what you mean whatever you say!" I hissed. "You selfish girl. However your human life has treated you does _not _give you the power to abuse that of another. Especially Bella."

Rosalie opened her mouth, expression furious, when Bella, whose head had been swivelling left and right, from me to Rose, suddenly cried out, "Stop it!"

We both stared at her. Under our incredulous gaze, her eyes began to fill with tears and for the first time since the whole ordeal had began, she started to cry. I felt a wave of relief wash over me - finally, a sensible reaction to the immense change that had taken place in her body. Almost immediately I was kneeling by her side, stroking her face.

"My love, you'll be all right."

"Its not that I'm crying about!" she exclaimed, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just hate it when you fight! And seeing as I am directly linked to the topic of discussion, I think I should get a say!" Her voice hitched and she hiccupped.

Bella's pain would never fail to wrench my own. I loved her more than anything. "Tell me," I whispered, clasping her hand in both of my own. The warmth slowly seeped into my own palm, reassuring and human.

Bella wiped her nose and stared beseechingly into my eyes, the chocolate brown begging me for forgiveness.

"No!" I growled.

"You don't understand, Edward," she said softly. "He - he's mine. And he's yours. I - I love him already. Ki-" the word seemed to be too hard for her to say, so she gulped before continuing. "It - it would be like killing a part of myself. And you," she added, so quietly she probably didn't think we could hear it. Her eyes flickered to my stony face, then she began picking at the sleeve of her sweater.

I felt a flood of shame and love wash over me. I didn't want to hurt her any more.

"Enough for today," I said aloud, and I lifted her easily off the sofa. She clung to me, pressing her face into my neck.

"This isn't over!" I hissed under my breath to Rosalie, who glared at me suspiciously. Ignoring her train of malicious thoughts, I swept out of the room, Bella's face still hidden. I opened the door of my room and flicked on the lightswitch with my index finger. It was starting to get dark outside.

The room was still and in exactly the same state as when I left it, so it was evident that Esme had come in to do some affectionate dusting while we were away. I laid Bella on the unruffled comforter and turned away from her but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait!"

I looked at her and she sat up, wrapped her arms around my waist, and kissed me. I patiently kissed her back, but when my throat began to burn a little too harshly, signalling time for the end of the kiss, I found I didn't want to stop. So I continued to kiss her, a thin, desperate panic rising inside me, eventually forcing her to break her mouth away from mine to take in a sharp gasp of air. I rested my head on her shoulder with a soft moan, pulling her closer to me. Her hands on my back returned the pressure.

"Um, Edward ?" she said uncomfortably. "I kinda need to take a shower."

I almost smiled. Then let go of her and sat on the bed, my hands clenched into fists, trying to control my breathing, my eyes fixed on the floor. I could feel her eyes on me, and heard her soft sigh. She got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I heard the soft _flump _as her clothes hit the floor, and the splattering of water.

I sat motionless, almost in a kind of stupor, until I heard Bella's cry and of her body smacking against the tile wall. Before I realised what I was doing, I was ripping back the shower curtain. My eyes took in her mouth hanging open in shock, her wide, surprised eyes and both hands clutching the lower part of the bulge in her stomach.

"Edward," she groaned, "shoo." She met my gaze, but she could not hide the pain and awe raging in their chocolate brown depths. Nor could she stem the rising flow of anger inside me. She took in the expression on my face. "I was just surprised, that's all!" she insisted defensively.

She tried to get out of the shower, but slipped, almost landing on her back. Almost - my hands shot out reflexively to catch her fall.

"Edward," she repeated, her teeth now clenched. "Go!"

I ignored this and laid her gently on the floor. I was more preoccupied by her belly than her demands for me to leave at this precise moment. I placed both hands gingerly upon it, and Bella gasped. I ignored this too, lowering my head to press my ear against the bump. Carlisle was right: it was hard, but warm through the flesh of its mother. I could hear the rushing pulsing of blood pumping around her body, harder and faster as Bella's heart thudded quicker, either at my touch (as it was often prone to do) or out of fear. I could hear the sloshing of the amniotic fluid surrounding the _thing_, and underneath the cushioning liquid, a tiny thrumming, so small even my ears could barely detect.

"Edward, this is ridiculous!"

I pressed my ear harder against Bella's soft skin - it didn't give the way it used to, this hard bump preventing that - and tried to drown out her clamouring protests. The thrumming was a little clearer, and I realised what it was with a sickening feeling of dread. It was a heart - _its_ heart.

Suddenly, my hands detected movement - the embryo was changing position. As it did so, my sensitive fingertips felt it stretching out a limb - arm or leg I couldn't be sure. The hand or foot struck against the side of its protective sac with surprising strength and force. Bella's protests were cut off by a sharp gasp. Despite the thin edge of pain, she sounded amazed, excited: in awe of this loathsome _thing. _

Disgusted, I raised my head off her stomach and removed my hands. I had heard and felt enough.

"See?" I said quietly to Bella, who was only half listening, focusing on regaining her breath. "It's starting to hurt you."

"He's only stretching," she disagreed, always stubborn. "All babies do that."

"Bella, surely you can see that this is not a good idea." Despite my promises to myself that I would not get angry with her, I found my temper rising again and fought for control. "How old can it be at most? Weeks? It is already stronger than you!"

"Stronger than me?" I wasn't the only one who was getting angry – unfortunately, this news did not help. Bella was glaring at me, struggling to her feet. I offered my hand, which she didn't take, preferring to heave herself upright with the towel rail, all the while never taking her eyes off mine. "Edward, I can do this."

"You can't. By the time it is ready to be born, you will not be able to go through with it!" I retorted. "I won't let you die for it, Bella!"

She straightened herself and stood up, tall and erect, beyond reason. Her eyes held a steely edge I had never seen there before as she wrapped a towel around herself with dignity.

"Won't let me?" she repeated coldly.

"I won't. I – can't watch you die."

"You'll see, Edward," she whispered, not looking at me. "We'll do this."

_We. _

I knew I was not included.

She marched out, but I caught her wrist, forcing her to turn to me. "Bella..."

Words failed me as I stared imploringly into her eyes. I wanted so badly for her to realise I was right, but clearly if I tried, it would only turn into another shouting match. As much as I disagreed with her on this point, I didn't want to fight more tonight.

"I'm sorry. Peace?" It sounded lame, but I hoped the desperate look in my eyes would earn her forgiveness. Her face softened and a glimpse of what I thought was pain crossed it before she nodded. I opened my arms hopefully and she walked into my embrace, still clutching her towel around herself and her swelling belly. For now, we both knew the matter was put at rest, but soon it would ignite once more.

I let Bella get changed into her pyjamas in private and went to talk with Alice.

"I can't see it," she told me the second I entered her room. She and Jasper were sitting on their bed, hands entwined. Jasper looked at me, tasting my mood.

"You're upset."

I nodded tersely.

"She's being stubborn again, isn't she?"

I nodded again, and then burst out, "We can't let her do this! Did you hear what just happened?"

"I know." Alice nodded and winced. "It'll start hurting her."

"It already has," I said through gritted teeth. I stared at both of them. "Promise me something."

They stared back, willing. Alice already knew what I would say, but I said it aloud for Jasper's benefit.

"Promise me you won't – you won't – _ever _agree with Rosalie."

"Of course not," Alice agreed immediately.

"It's a promise, Edward," replied Jasper, his words solemn and lined with a steel edge of truth.

I tried to smile. "Thank you."

"She is part of the family now," murmured Alice. "It would hurt us all."

Jasper pulled her closer, and I sensed, even without Alice's soft mental prompt, that they wanted some alone time. I drew the door shut behind me.

As I neared my room, I heard from indoors the distinctive tone of Rosalie's voice and thoughts.

_She was talking to Bella!_

I sprinted into the room. The door smashed against the wall behind it. Rosalie and Bella looked up. I was breathing heavily and my fists were clenched. I glowered at my blonde sister.

"Rose," I said warningly.

Her eyes narrowed. She stood up haughtily and looked at Bella. "I guess we could continue this conversation another time," she said stiffly and gracefully floated out of the room. On the way out, I saw her throw me a filthy glance. I slammed the door and pressed my fingers to my temples, fighting for control. I took several deep breaths.

"You're mad, aren't you?" asked Bella in a small voice.

"Not at you, love," I told her through gritted teeth.

"You should be."

I didn't answer but looked at the clock. "It's late," I declared.

"So?"

"You should go to bed."

"I don't feel like it." But she yawned.

"All right then. What do you want to do?" I asked.

She sat up. "I want to talk," she said meekly. "I want you to want this as much as I do. I want you to love him," she implored. "I don't want it to be like this."

"Too late," I muttered sourly. I lay down on the right side of bed and put my hands behind my head. I gazed out of the window, at the violet blackness settling over the world. Bella laid her head over my heart, or what should have been my heart. One hand traced patterns on my chest, the other reached up to pull at my wrist. As if I could read her mind, I knew she wanted to hold my hand. I allowed my arm to uncurl itself and she entwined our fingers. I didn't look at her.

"Talk to me," she begged after such a long period of silence I could almost have forgotten she could speak.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked blandly.

"Anything."

I sighed and turned around. "Bedtime."

"Please. I'm not five years old."

I ignored her, sat up and flicked off the light switch. Automatically she reached for me in the bed, but I did not roll to her side. I stayed where I was, leaving Bella to grope in the darkness until she found me. She wrapped her arms around me – I knew that even in the dark, Bella could tell I was still mad. I began humming her lullaby in a flat, dead voice.

Bella fell asleep quickly, even before I had finished humming. I stopped abruptly. There was no point humming to someone who was already sleeping.

Several times during the night, I heard her breath hitch suddenly. I knew it was the _baby _inside her. I laid my hands on her stomach, trying to quieten the thing. Couldn't it wait until morning and give its mother a good night's rest? I wondered if Jasper could have calmed it. Mind, if my talent couldn't touch it, I doubted Jasper's could; the thing must still be too small.

I wondered if I wanted to hear it.

I couldn't tell whether to yearn for morning or dread it.

At five thirty four, I tore myself away from her. I couldn't stand being near the thing any longer. I decided to go hunting – I hadn't had a decent hunt since my bachelor party, long before any of this mess.

I stopped on my way downstairs. I couldn't go hunting – not only would it give Rosalie plenty of opportunity to fill Bella's head with madness, but it would break Bella's heart.

I stopped in the living room, and sat down at the piano. As soon as my fingers touched the keys they began to play. I didn't care what.

It began as a light, lilting piece I hoped would calm me but trembled into something loud and frustrated, tight and staccato one minute, tumbling and rushing the next but always angry. It wasn't even a piece anymore – it had spiralled out of control. My fingers moved like lightning over the keys, almost smashing them. I began a terrible scale, ominous and thundering. It began from the bottom, growing ever more furious as I worked up to the final, highest note…

There was a twang and a snap. I stopped. Looking closely, I saw that the last key had a dent in it. I peered into the piano and, sure enough, the string had snapped. The hammer itself was shattered, lying forlornly at the bottom of the piano.

I ran my finger along the black glossiness of it, feeling ashamed. It was wrong to take this out on the piano.

I heard Esme come in. I was sure they had all been aroused by the noise I had made, but none except Esme would have come to me in this state.

She laid a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't look at her.

"It's broken," I said sadly, indicating the broken hammer and the ruined string. "I'll have to get it mended."

"Your father is worried," she told me gently. "Don't kill yourself worrying. What's done is done. She'll be fine."

"You sound like Rosalie," I spat bitterly.

She sighed. "I know you're upset. But is it really that bad? Think how happy he would make her."

"He?" I rounded on her. "What is wrong with you? Can't any of you see it is an _it _if it is not a _monster_!"

"Edward," reprimanded Esme softly.

My furious resolve quavered. I sank onto the piano stool, burying my face in my hands. She sat next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I shook with tearless, soundless sobs. She rocked me, and I reprimanded myself for behaving like the child of hers I never truly was – but I could not stop.

"It's all my fault."

"Of course it's not."

"How could it not be?"

Esme didn't answer.

I felt someone else coming. I didn't bother looking up, but guessed it was Carlisle by the way Esme shifted next to me, glancing up and casting him a quick, impulsive, irrepressible smile.

Carlisle's lips twitched in reply.

"Esme," as he said his name, his tone was distinctly soft, even for him. "I think you are needed upstairs.

She nodded, acknowledging his desire to speak with me alone, trailing a hand along his cheek before she left. His hand jerked a little, and I knew from his thoughts he wanted to hold her hand there. Something flashed in Carlisle's eyes. I thought it was a terrible sadness, before he turned to me.

_You need to calm down, my son. _

"How – how…" I could not find words. "You cannot tell me, as a doctor, that this is safe? That she should do this?"

Carlisle did not answer. He focused his thoughts very deliberately on the leg of the piano stool.

"Carlisle."

He hesitated. "I'm not exactly against it…. but I cannot say it is a good idea. It's too dangerous. But I don't think we can even try and stand up when there is Bella herself, Rosalie, Emmett… Esme." He faltered.

"How could you let her, Carlisle?" I spat.

He shrugged helplessly. "For the same reason that you won't knock Bella unconscious and force me to take this baby out of her – you love her. Esme has a mind of her own, but it pains me to try and go against her."

I sighed. "Love. Our greatest weakness," I snarled through gritted teeth.

"Our greatest gift," Carlisle corrected gently.

There was a pause. Carlisle's mind was full of regret.

I heard Bella stirring upstairs. Carlisle did as well. I didn't move. Her feet hit the floor and we heard her light footsteps padding to the door. It opened. She was coming down the stairs.

I still didn't move. Carlisle raised his eyebrows. There was sadness in his eyes.

I merely listened as Bella made her way downstairs. She paused on every landing and we heard her catch her breath. At last, the living room door opened and Bella came in. Her eyes widened a little as she saw us. Evidently, she had expected me to be alone.

"Hey," she said in a small voice. She hesitated before walking to my side and holding out her hand slightly, before clearly thinking better of it. It dropped and hung awkwardly by her side. "Um, I was just going to make breakfast."

I looked at her. Her eyes looked a little swollen and her cheeks a little blotchy, despite how hard she tried to convince herself and the rest of us that she was fine. Pain again. I wasn't even surprised, but I should have been there when she was crying. But then again, maybe I shouldn't. She probably needed some time to piece together the thoughts in her mind. It was so hard to tell with mind locked away.

"Come with me?" she asked in a small voice.

I nodded and stood up, twining my fingers with hers. I could sense Carlisleps approval. We went into the kitchen, and when I numbly opened the fridge I was glad to see that the others had kept it well stocked for our return. I pulled out some eggs – Bella made a face but quickly hid it.

"Is there anything a little more – filling?" she asked tentatively.

I raised my eyebrows and pulled out a steak.

Her face broke into a small smile. "That would be nice."

My lips curled into a crude, not quite humourless smile. "You know, I didn't realise you were such a big meat eater," I told her, dropping it on the counter and pulling out a frying pan. "It's not even eight. Is this regular human behaviour?" I tried to sound light and warm, how I used to be.

"Not at all," she replied bemusedly, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I've never had cravings for meat like this before."

I stood still. "Cravings," I repeated under my breath. The smile had vanished from my face and I felt gloomy again. Without a word I tossed the steak into

Enough for now.

The next few days were almost back to normal at the Cullens residence. Bella and Rosalie, though on good terms, did not discuss anything, nor did anyone else. Laughter rose again and people smiled. Seeing bella's lips curl into that expression I knew so well made me want to sing and dance with joy.

I decided to take her out for a picnic to try and make up for how horribly I knew I had been acting recently. Alice, Jasper and Esme said they would come too, but after a few quick words with Carlisle Rosalie said reluctantly that she and Emmett had to accompany Carlisle into Forks.

I could tell, however that Bella was happy when it turned out to be a sunny day, so Carlisle's errand was put off until the next day, and we all went out onto the lawn. Everyone's skin except Bella's twinkled.

Swing?

**but I pulled her onto my chest. I cradled her neck to my shoulder and she relaxed. **

"**How could you do this to me?" I murmured.**

**She stiffened. "I told you, Edward. I love him."**

"**Why won't you let me take care of you?" I continued. **

Stop it… crying for the first time Bathroom shower collapse ridiculous naked… blablablabla head to stomach

Fight how could you do this to me why wont u let me take care of u guest room pillow rose will take me

Bella was standing in the doorway like a lost child. Tears dripped down her face as, realising she had been noticed, she clamped a hand over her nose and mouth and fled to the bedroom.

"Wait, Bella!" I ran after her. "Bella, I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did," she said in a muffled voice, contorted with sobs. "You meant every word."

I couldn't reply, but lay a shaking hand on her shoulder.

"How could you kill him, Edward."

I was stricken. My hand froze in place.

"It's too late. I love him. I love him more than words can say. I love him like I love you. You can't kill him."

Killing him would be killing part of myself. I – I couldn't do it, Edward." Her voice cracked and her eyes squeezed shut, tears pouring out of them like waterfalls.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Bella finally turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist, crying into my chest, sobbing as though her heart was breaking. It took all my concentration to lift my deadened arms and put them around her, holding her close.


End file.
